legacy_of_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Cian
Biography His home world was dying due to overpopulation. The planet could no longer support the large population and lost its ability to sustain it. People started to fall to starvation and disease. So in an attempt to save the people, scientist from around the world came up with a plan to send soldiers out into space and across different dimensions in search of new and suitable planets that could support their people. They would choose children they saw strength in. Children they believed had the ability to carry out this duty. 200 children were chosen. He was one of them. Upon arrival at the labs he was given a code ID consisting of a number as all the children had. He was given the ID: Experiment Subject Number 155. Known as 155 for the remainder of his time there... These children would have to undergo a series of experiments to prepare their bodies and minds for the extreme conditions they would have to endure on the trips. These experiments were painful. And highly invasive. Many died in the first year. And the ones that survived the operations rejected the new bodies and modifications to their minds over the next 4 years, perishing. Cian did not. He, in the end was one of only 9 children that survived all the operations, growing into the new bodies and the grueling training. Out of all the children Cian was easily the most exceptional. He not only adapted quicker to the new body than the others, he seemed to thrive! His strength was twice that of regular humans his age. He graduated from his studies in only 2 years of teaching, giving him an entirely extra year to train in martial arts, weapons handling and battle strategy. And by the end of his 7 years at the labs and the before the start of the mission, he was granted rank of lieutenant at the age of 13. He was a shining example to the other children from the beginning. he gave everyone strength and courage for the future through his actions. He kept his distance though on a personal level from anyone he came into contact with. He decided early on they would be his comrades and nothing more. He didn't wan't to grow attached in case of tragedy as well as the fact it might interfere with his mission. Other: Due to the nature of the operations and experiments, he is more robotic on the inside than organic, with most of his nerves having been replaced. This accounts for his heightened sense of pain. His skeletal system, as is with all the other Children, is now almost 100% robotic. He is also missing most of his internal organs. He enjoys classical music. Personality Very serious (Stated above). Undying loyalty to his world and his comrades. A leader among men. He rarely laughs but despite that does indeed have a sense of humor! He knows how to inspire confidence in others and at all cost never shows signs of weakness. Never lets anyone know if he has a problem feeling as though he needs to deal with it alone as not to interfere with his or his comrades missions. His sense of obligation and self-sacrifice can be self-destructive at times. Highly adaptive and strong willed, he can survive the most dire situation. Intelligent. He can understand technical talk and follow strategic planning. Is willing to work with anyone for the greater good, putting aside personal feelings. He also suffers from bouts of depression. Appearance Is taller, at a hight of 6'1". Very skinny but with very strong and well-cut muscles. Black, spiked hair. Grey eyes. Serious look on his face almost at all times. Wears a lab coat with a plain white tee-shirt underneath and cargo pants. Wears a golden cross around his neck. He is seen usually using a rapier, grenades, and a high powered hand gun. Abilities *Dimensional Crossing: Cian is able to cross over dimensions at will *Weapon Adaptation: Can easily adjust to almost any form of weaponry that he is handed *Martial Arts: Cian is said to be a martial artist master and one of the best in his world. Trivia Category:Characters